


Fortress of Solitude

by TTStewin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fortress of Solitude, Hot Springs & Onsen, I am Supercorp Trash, Identity Reveal, Inspired by The Half of It (2020), One Shot, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTStewin/pseuds/TTStewin
Summary: Kara takes Lena to her hideaway place "Fortress of Solitude" but it isn't icy or anything, it actually looks more like that scene from "The Half of It" when Aster takes Ellie to her secret place (Hot Springs scene)Where Kara confesses her secret.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 22





	Fortress of Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> I keep rewatching that scene at Fortress (5x07), how Katie and Melissa were perfect portraying Lena and Kara/Supergirl dealing with betrayal, and although I AM A SUCKER for angst, I decided to write this as a way of expressing how I think things would’ve gone if they were honest with each other, if they’d talked to each other and solved things maturely.

* * *

Kara woke up a little nervous today. Today is the day. She's going to finally tell Lena. Kara has talked quite a lot with her sister Alex, and decided to finally tell Lena about her secret identity. They have been dating for 6 months, since that precious day Lena took her to National City’s most beautiful park and sat her down, nervous to finally ask her to be her girlfriend. It didn’t come as a shock at all, Kara knew it was coming, she only waited for the right time and then it happened, finally. This was her move now, she has to tell Lena, come clean about her secret identity. The impossible had happened: a Super and a Luthor together, not only being friends, working together, but actually and happily dating. So, this was the right thing to be done, she owed this to Lena, the love of her life. That fact though did not make her feel any less scared. Scared of rejection, of hurt, of hate and anger… She's pacing at her flat when Alex comes in.

"Hey! Coming in. I brought the files for our next mission at DEO" Alex says as she is involved by Kara in a bear hug. "Are you nervous? You look nervous," she continues.

"I am!!! Oh my god, I am freaking out. Please help me!" Kara says starting to lose her mind all over again.

"Let's sit down for a bit," Alex says as she guides Kara to her couch, the famous Danvers Sisters couch.

"Ok, I'm already a little bit better."

"Just a little? Come on." She hugs Kara closely. "Everything will be fine."

“What if Lena hates me after this, I’ll totally get it if she does, I mean, I hate myself for not telling her sooner too.”

“Remember, Kara, you do this to protect us.”

“Yeah, I know,” she says as she lets her head fall.

“Hey, don’t be like this. Come here.” Alex hugs Lara and says: “Go get ready, you’re gonna be late.”

“Oh, crap, yeah, I have to hurry. I’m gonna pick up flowers on the way to picking her up.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon at the D.E.O.”

“Bye, and thank you.”

Alex leaves the flat as Kara texts her girlfriend:

Kara (08:23am): _Hey, good morning <3_

Kara (08:23am): _Are you sure it’s okay for me to drive your BMW to our date today?_

She continues speeding around her apartment, trying on outfit after outfit. Putting her hair up, then down, make up on, oh no, too much make up, let me get this off. Her phone vibrates with a text from Lena.

Perfect Green Eyes (08:24am): _Good morning, love. Sure, babe. I absolutely trust you with the car._

Kara (08:24am): _[a lot of red heart emojis]_

_Kara (08:25am): Ok, I’ll see you in 20 minutes._

Perfect Green Eyes (08:27am): _I’ll be waiting. [kiss emoji]_

Kara continues to speed around her house and finally decides on her outfit, hair down, no make-up. She remembered that possibly they would end up on the lake, so she packed towels, just in case. Kara didn’t feel the need to give Lena a heads up about where they were going, it was supposed to be a cute surprise, she just hinted Lena to wear something light, and to not worry too much about formal attire. “Lena’s smart,” Kara thinks to herself, so she probably already knows what’s happening.

Kara (08:30am): _I’m heading out._

Kara texts Lena as she is entering the elevator, she’ll use the traditional way of commute, as to not arise too many suspicions about time of arrival.

Perfect Green Eyes (08:35am): _Ok [heart emoji] I’m excited._

Kara (08:36am): _Me too [wink emoji] I luv you._

Perfect Green Eyes (08:36am): _Luv you too, Kara._

* * *

Kara arrives with two coffees, in hand and a bouquet of flowers on the other, backpack with the things she might need on their date today. Lena cleared her scheduled today, so they could have the entire day enjoying each other. Kara said she wanted to plan something perfect, just the 2 of them far from everyone else and if she might add from the interference of their cellphones ringing non-stop.

When she arrives at the penthouse she enters using her spare key, and is greeted with the most beautiful sight she could ever be possibly blessed by Rao to see: Lena Luthor, as always, caring all her grace, and delicacy around, flaunting it around with the perfect dose of authority that she almost never puts aside. Well, except, of course when she is this radiating ball of mush around Kara Danvers.

“These are for you.” Kara gives the bouquet to Lena, who smells them with the biggest smile on her face.

“Thank you,” Lena says, going to put the flowers in a vase, the first one she manages to find. She then goes back close to Kara so they can have a proper greeting. She also takes the basket of goods she prepared for their date today. All Kara’s favorites.

“Are you ready to go?” Kara asks as she kisses Lena on the lips. “I packed some essentials we might need where we’re going.” She points to her back.

“I’m ready,” she replies, “I made this basket with your favorite foods,” she adds with so much love in her voice. Kara takes the basket from Lena’s hand, and then uses her other hand to take Lena’s hand as they head out of the pent-house hand in hand. Lena gets her purse on the way out, locks the door with her magnetic key, and touchscreenpad.

They take the elevator to the garage, where the chauffer awaits them with the doors open. Kara takes the driver’s seat and Lena gets in the car on the other side, the chauffer closes her door and wishes them a good trip.

It’s not actually a trip, Kara thinks, the place their headed: her Fortress of Sollitude, a hot springs, very well hidden inside National City’s reserve. It’s a good 2 Km from downtown National City.

As they are on their way to Fortress, the drive to very beautiful scenery. Lena is getting curiouser and curiouser. “Where are we going?” she asks curiosly.

“To my favorite secret place,” Kara replies, looking side-eyeing Lena with the purest smile on her lips. Lena just smiles in return, as well. She’ll just have to enjoy the ride. Kara won’t spill her beans this time. They usually don’t have any secrets from each other. That’s the core of their relationship. Occasions when they have fights, they manage to take a time on their own to think, and eventually they talk everything out.

They park on a side road, start getting their stuff from the trunk and when they both get out of the car, Kara locks the car. They start walking among the trees, on a very faint trail, meant only for people who actually know this secret place. Kara walks ahead, carrying her backpack and the picnic basket. Smiling, she know what will be Lena’s reac-

“Wow,” she says once the collection of beautiful thermal water is at eye sight to Lena.

“Right,” Kara just smugly answers. She finds a secure rock, nearby to place the luggage, and as soon as her hands are free she starts undressing. Lena’s brain short circuits for the briefest moment, but then she grasps what the intention is, and starts undressing too. Maybe Kara’s intention was to have a spontaneous skinny dipping moment, instead of actually putting on bathing suits to get in the hot water. Suddenly, Lena feels very self conscious.

“Are you sure, no one comes here?”

“Absolutely. The only ones who know of this place are Alex, my cousin and Lois. Don’t think they should be coming in on a week day, like us.” She hugs Lena closely, and then remembers, “I almost forgot.” She exits the water, and sets up a old radio on a rock, and starts playing a 90’s rock song. “There’s no cell service, no one can reach us.” This was their plan, after all, so they smile at each other.

* * *

The song is slower now. They are floating, heads close to one another. They had talked about everything, and not a thing at all, just enjoying each other’s presences. But, then, Kara finally has to come out and say it.

“I brought you here, ‘cuz I have to tell you something.”

Lena doesn’t move, and opts to just hum in response.”Hm?”

“Uhm, so…” she hesitates. “Uhm, I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

Both still looking up at the sky. But, Kara can’t take her anxiety anymore, she feels like she’ll drown, so she gets up. “I’m Supergirl.”

Lena seems slightly surprised, keeps her cool, doesn’t seem angry, so that’s a good sign. Right? She slowly gets up as well.

“So, it was true?” Lena says calmly.

Kara startles. “You knew already?”

“My brother told me, one day I went to visit him in jail. I’m not saying I believed at first, but then you kept making up some excuses and I started to suspect. Face recognition on my penthouse also knew it already.”

“And you’re not mad?”

“Well, I am a little, honestly.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara looks to the water, seeing, actually the reflection of Lena there. Not angry or hateful at all.

“But nothing unfixable.” Lena replies and smiles.

They hug closely and head to the car. They have to get back to their lives again. But now Kara feels a little lighter. And so does Lena, now they share this very important secret of Kara’s, it totally drives Lena to take the next step on their relationship. The ring is secretly hidden on Lena’s vault. She had it made on the week she met Kara, it was the same color as her eyes, so Kara would always know she has her close and she won’t ever fail to protect her. Even if she is Supergirl indeed, Lena vows to always protect her girlfriend… Soon to be her fiancée. She just had to get the courage to ask Kara.

* * *

And honourably mentioning this scene, in which they look like a couple fighting:

* * *

To watch the scene that inspired this fic, besides Supercorp itself, click on this [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrTbUUUA58grE9DipKu5iOAtEozUCDymy) of mine and enjoy the video that one Rita Almeida posted.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so I did copy dialogue form Alice Wu, so here’s the credit for her lines in the movie “The Half of It”, and also my immense praise for this screenplay of hers, that I absolutely adored.


End file.
